Unnamed ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel
The following is a list of unnamed personnel Bridge crew These three crewman performed daily operations on the bridge of the Enterprise, including duties at the engineering station. ( ) File:ISS Enterprise bridge crewman 1.jpg|Engineering station crewman File:ISS Enterprise bridge crewman 2.jpg|Crewman File:ISS Enterprise bridge crewman 3.jpg|Engineering station crewman 2 , and would later appear as a Thrall in .}} Bridge guards These two guards, along with , stood guard on bridge of the Enterprise. The second guard stood watch with both the first guard and Lemli. He was especially leering at Uhura during her confrontation with Sulu. ( ) File:ISS Enterprise bridge guard 1.jpg|Guard 1 File:ISS Enterprise bridge guard 2.jpg|Guard 2 Chekov's guards Chekov's guards attempted to kill Kirk on 's orders in the mirror universe, in order that the entire crew would advance in rank. They were both killed by , Chekov's third guard, who took sides with Kirk for an opportunity at a better promotion. ( ) File:Chekov's guard 1.jpg|Chekov's guard #1 File:Chekov's guard 2.jpg|Chekov's guard #2 Corridor guards Several crewman were on duty patrolling, standing guard, or simply passing through in the corridors of the Enterprise between the transporter room and sickbay. Each would salute James T. Kirk as he, Scott, Uhura and Doctor McCoy passed by. ( ) File:ISS Enterprise corridor guard 1.jpg|Guard #1 File:ISS Enterprise corridor guard 2.jpg|Guard #2 File:ISS Enterprise corridor guard 3.jpg|Guard #3 Engineering guard This crewman stood guard outside of the emergency manual monitor. He was incapacitated by Doctor Leonard McCoy's hypo, so that he and Montgomery Scott could enter the emergency manual monitor to manipulate the Enterprise s systems. According to McCoy, the dosage he gave the guard would have him put out for six hours. ( ) }} Injured man This man was a patient in sickbay. To his horror, Leonard McCoy found his two assistants betting on the man's tolerance for pain. ( ) }} Kirk's guards Led by , Kirk's guards came to his rescue, however were already beat to the scene by the traitorous during assassination attempt. They later oversaw Chekov's punishment in the agony booth. Another of Kirk's guards stood guard outside of his quarters. ( ) File:Kirk's personal guard.jpg|Personal guard File:Kirk's room guard.jpg|Room guard McCoy's assistants These two medical assistants worked in sickbay. Dr. Leonard McCoy was appalled by what he found in the ship's sickbay, describing it a "Chamber of Horrors", further noting that he found his assistants "were betting on the tolerance of an injured man," specifically, "how long it would take him to pass out from the pain." ( ) }} Phaser control guard This crewman guarded the phaser control room. He confronted Montgomery Scott for not having authorization when Scott attempted to enter the room to disable the Enterprise s phasers. When the guard suggested contacting security chief , Scott backed down to avoid a confrontation. ( ) Spock's guard This Vulcan guard escorted as he, James T. Kirk and walked the corridor. Spock later warned that if he were to be assassinated that Sulu remember that Spock's operatives would avenge his death and that some of them were Vulcans. ( ) Sulu's guards Sulu's guards attempted to kill Kirk and so that could become captain. This attempt was thwarted when used the Tantalus field against the guards, vaporizing them, allowing the four members of the to return to their universe. ( ) File:Sulu's guard 1.jpg|Sulu's guard 1 File:Sulu's guard 2.jpg|Sulu's guard 2 File:Sulu's guard 3.jpg|Sulu's guard 3 Transporter room guards These two crewman stood guard in the transporter room. One held so that could take and use Kyle's agonizer on him for not correcting for a transporter error. The second guard was later on the bridge when Uhura engaged Sulu. Uhuru had him take over at her communications station after the altercation so that she could go to the sickbay. ( ) File:ISS Enterprise transporter room guard 1.jpg|Guard 1 File:ISS Enterprise transporter room guard 2.jpg|Guard 2 .}} de:Weitere Crewmitglieder der ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) 02 Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel, ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel